Fun in a Box
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie's children find a very creative way to have fun! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I would like to thank my friend Huntress 79 for giving me this idea! I hope I did the idea justice!

Fun in a Box

"_Nicholas you have got to move this thing out of the living room." _Jackie mumbled under her breath as she stared at the gigantic box laying on it's side in the middle of the living room floor.

They had bought a new T.V a few days ago, Nick had set that up immediately but yet the box still remained on the floor. Jackie would remove it herself but she wasn't sure if Nick wanted it or not so she left it be for now. She went out to the kitchen to get the kids a snack, but she hadn't been out of the room for long when she heard a squeal. She went back into the living room to see what was going on.

"What are you doing you goofballs?" Jackie said to Jasmine and Houston who were both inside the box giggling like mad.

"I've got an idea, get out of there for a minute." She told them.

"No, pay." Jasmine pouted.

"I'll bring it back in a minute." Jackie promised.

When she had finally convinced the kids to get out of the box she took it out to the kitchen. She cut two holes in the side of it so the kids could have "windows" to look out of and then she carried it back into the living room.

"Here guys." Jackie said as she set the box back down on the ground.

The kids giggled again and immediately crawled in. Jackie sat down on the floor, next to where she had cut the holes.

"Hi mama." Jasmine giggled hysterically as she poked her head out of the window.

"Hi Jasmine." Jackie laughed.

Wanting to do whatever Jasmine did, Houston stuck his head out of the other window with a grin.

"Hi Houston." Jackie said, almost laughing as hard as the kids.

Houston squealed in delight.

Jackie then crawled to the other side of the box where the kids couldn't see her.

"Hi mama." Jasmine said as she stuck her head out of the window again.

This time though Jackie was nowhere in sight.

"Mama?" Jasmine called confused.

Jackie crawled slowly from the other side of the box.

"Hi Jazz." She said suddenly appearing next to the window of the box.

"Mama funny." Jasmine giggled.

Jasmine then crawled out the box herself and peeked into the window of the box from the outside of it.

"Hi Houden." She said.

Before long both of the kids were laughing so hard once again that they were almost in tears.

"_What the hell?"_ Nick thought to himself moments later after hearing the commotion from inside the house as he approached the front door.

He got the key into the lock and opened the door.

"Hi dada." Jasmine said, she was again inside the box and she stuck her head out of "the window" to greet Nick.

Nick laughed "Hi Jazz."

Houston stuck his face out the other window.

"Dada." He said.

"Hi bud." Nick said before turning his attention to Jackie.

"Jackie, I thought we agreed that sticking the kids in a box was not a good form of discipline." He said jokingly.

"I know but I couldn't resist." She said with a laugh.

"They are sure having fun, I heard them laughing all the way outside." Nick said.

"Yeah, they love it. We should just buy them boxes for Christmas, we'd save a ton of money and by the sounds of it they'd have more fun." Jackie quipped.

Nick laughed.

"Here, you come around to this side of the box and then crawl slowly to the window, they shriek, it's hilarious but my knees are getting sore from crawling around for so long. While you do that I'll go make snacks, I was in the process of doing so earlier but I got distracted." Jackie said before she went into the kitchen.

As she was making the snacks she chuckled, the kids would squeal and giggle and Nick would laugh. Once Jackie was done making the snacks she went back into the living room to sit on the couch and watch Nick and the kids. It was another twenty minutes before Nick finally convinced them to come out to the kitchen and eat.

"I've never seen them have so much fun, heck, even I had fun." Nick said with a chuckle as they sat down at the table to eat.

Jackie laughed and said "Yeah, they had a blast, and so did I, who knew you could have so much fun with just a simple box."

The End!

I have a couple of longer stories that I have written up but I would love some ideas for one shots for Nick and his family. Or if you have longer story ideas those would be great as well! If you'd like to share ideas just shoot me a personal message!


End file.
